Learning to Live and Love
by T.K. Sakura
Summary: Harry is subjected to much abuse from the Dursleys and is rescued by someone he had forgotten existed.
1. Crystal

T. K.: I'm back!

Neko: You never left.

T. K.: Why am I cursed with you?

Tsuki: The Powers That Be hate you?

T. K.: You're supposed to be on my side!

Neko: We're muses, we're on no ones side.

T. K.: I don't own Harry Potter, this will be the only time a write a disclaimer for this story because I hate writing these stupid things. Enjoy!

~~~~~~

Something was wrong at Four Privet Drive; Harry Potter could feel it in his aching bones. He sat up in his bed and winced slightly. He reached for his glasses and looked into his mirror, lightening flashed and lit up his little room, he could see the marks on his skin. _Gods, I look worse than I did yesterday,_ Harry thought running his fingers lightly over his face and thin chest, which were both a mass bruise. Harry didn't know what he had done to set off his Uncle Vernon this time, but these days he normally just had to breathe.

Harry looked at the clock; he'd been seventeen for ten minutes. _Peachy, just bleeding peachy._ Harry opened his window and laid back down, unaware of the black dog and white steed in his backyard.

~~~~~~

The dog and what was actually a unicorn stood in the back yard for hours, waiting for something. Several owls came and went, but the pair waited. Finally, Sirius Black changed back into his human form with a pop and turned to the unicorn and suddenly there was a woman standing in her place. She was tall, about 5'7" with long, unruly, black hair, chocolate colored eyes, and black oval framed glasses. 

"Where the hell is Albus?" she asked straightening out her wizarding robes. Lightening flashed again followed shortly by a peal of thunder.

Sirius smiled at her. "Still impatient, Moonstone?"

She gave a start, only Remus Lupin had known her nickname. She quickly smiled at Sirius and said, "Yes, Padfoot; but then again, you've known me twenty-some years, when haven't I been impatient?"

Sirius thought for a second. "When you came to see me in Azkaban."

"No one should be impatient at Christmas," she said. "Frankly, I was surprised you remembered me."

Sirius smiled again. "How on Earth could I forget you, Crystal? You were James' little sister."

Crystal Potter smiled. "Moony almost didn't remember me," she said.

"Yes, but you weren't dropping in to see him like you were me," Sirius said. "How'd you get Charlie, Bill, and Percy to keep quiet about you being Harry's aunt?"

Crystal smiled. "I told Percy that the Ministry thought it would be a good idea if he didn't know about me."

Sirius's jaw dropped. "You lied to a Ministry member?" 

"Two of them, I lied to Arthur Weasley as well," Crystal said as if it were nothing. "I told Bill and Charlie the truth, that Albus didn't want Harry living with me yet, that I was too much of a hazard."

"A hazard?" Sirius asked.

Crystal shrugged. "You have to admit that with Voldemort after me, I wouldn't have had much of a stable life. But now that I'm teaching at Hogwarts it won't be nearly as hazardous." Silence covered the pair.

"I have a question, out of all the Marauders, you thought I was the sexiest, didn't you?"

Crystal rolled her eyes. "I didn't look at my brother's friends like that; I was two when I met you." Sirius pouted, but Crystal knew it wasn't real... it was impossible for Sirius to pout. Crystal decided to get off the subject of sexiness, she didn't want to say anything embarrassing. "Do you think he'll like me? I mean, from what I've heard he's had a rotten time with his other aunt."

"You're a witch, you work for Albus, you hate Snape," Sirius said, "he'll love you." Crystal smiled and nodded._ Not to mention you're just like James,_ he added mentally. Something wet fell on his cheek, followed by another drop on his nose.

Crystal looked around the garden. "Ah, there we go," she said walking over to a small tree. She drew her wand and with a small swish-flick motion, turned it into a large umbrella stuck in the ground. She smiled at Sirius again and motioned him over, she sat on the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs. 

"Can you say lightening rod?" he asked as if he were a kindergarten teacher. 

Crystal arched an eyebrow. "No, but I can say plastic."

Sirius looked at the umbrella... sure enough, the top was plastic. "Well, that makes it a bit safer," he said joining her as the rain started to pour.

"Where the bloody hell is Albus?" Crystal asked, bringing them back to the start of their conversation. Then Albus Dumbledore was there. Crystal and Sirius gave a jump before laughing at themselves. 

"Sirius, Crystal," he said with a nod. "Are you ready?"

Sirius and Crystal nodded and edged out from beneath the umbrella. Crystal flicked her wand and changed the umbrella back into a tree.

"You're finally going to meet him," Sirius said as a wave of apprehension hit her.

~~~~~~

Crystal silently opened the door after picking the lock, she couldn't use magic out of fear of the Ministry coming to investigate. Crystal walked lightly across the kitchen floor in case of squeaky floor boards, Dumbledore led them up the stairs, also walking lightly in case of squeaks. 

Sirius counted the steps and stopped Dumbledore. "That stair squeaks no matter how lightly you step on it," he said. "Harry told me in a letter."

Crystal hopped the stair and continued on her way. Dumbledore pointed to the door with a dent in it. "What happened to the door?" Crystal asked, fearing the answer. 

"I don't know," Dumbledore said, "but I have a feeling we won't like finding out." 

Sirius growled at the thought of it. "I'll kill them if they've hurt Harry," he whispered through clenched teeth.

"And go to Azkaban for a crime you actually did commit," Crystal said.

"Children," Dumbledore said lightly.

Both Sirius and Crystal bowed their heads and mumbled apologies.

Dumbledore reached for the door and tried to open it. "Locked. Ms. Potter, if would," he said stepping back. Crystal nodded and kneeled in front of the door. She pulled her handy-dandy lock picking set out and set to work on the knob. Twenty seconds later the lock clicked.

~~~~~~

Harry sat huddled in a corner listening to the door unlock. It was his Uncle Vernon, he just knew it; the owls had made too much noise and his Uncle would be pissed. The door opened slowly and a woman stood there. Harry watched her walk into the room followed by... 

"Professor!" Harry called hoarsely as he launched himself at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore wrapped his arms around Harry in shock. "Harry, my boy," he said feeling the boy's body shake. 

Sirius walked in to see Harry clinging to Dumbledore like a lifeline. 

"Harry," Dumbledore started, "look at me." Harry wouldn't look at him, he wouldn't let Dumbledore see him in this state. Dumbledore put a weathered hand under Harry's chin and lifted his face. 

Harry flinched as he met Dumbledore's eyes. Crystal gasped at the marks on her nephew's face. Sirius snarled, emitting a low growl from his throat.

"Who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked in a whisper his face set in hard lines.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry told him quietly.

"I'll kill him," Crystal and Sirius said at the same time.

Harry looked at the woman first then at Sirius. 

Dumbledore looked at Crystal. "Would you so kind as to go retrieve Harry's trunk from the closet down stairs?" 

Crystal's face went blank as she said, "Yes, Albus."

"Sirius, go rouse the Dursleys from their beds and gather them in the living room," Dumbledore ordered. Dumbledore then looked back to Harry. "Anything you need to get before we go?"

"My homework," Harry said absently, "oh, no, it's still in my trunk..."

"Harry, are you---" Dumbledore didn't even finish the question before Harry passed out in his arms. Down the hallway he heard Sirius bellowing and two people screaming. "Sirius," he mumbled shaking his head. Crystal bounded up the stairs and down to where the yelling was. "CRYSTAL!" Dumbledore called. Crystal turned around and came back. 

"Sir?" she started but stopped as she saw Harry. She instantly conjured a stretcher for Harry and Dumbledore laid him down. "Merdé," she cursed, "the Ministry will be here at any time now."

Dumbledore started say something when the sound of someone being hit reached his ears. "Don't say his name," Dumbledore said. 

"I may have been born in the dark, Albus," Crystal said, "but it wasn't a troll's cave." Crystal and Dumbledore headed down the hall with Harry floating behind them. "STOP!" Crystal yelled as Sirius reared back for another punch. "Don't hit him again. The Ministry is on their way, they'll take care of the bastard."

Sirius let Vernon Dursley's shirt go and walked out of the room. Crystal barely heard the *pop* of him disapparating. Dumbledore turned back to leave the room when Mr. Dursley jumped up and lunged for him. 

"Stupefy!" Crystal yelled pointing her wand and Mr. Dursley hit the floor. Mrs. Dursley knelt beside her husband, weeping.

Dumbledore watched the two and disdain practically rolled off him. Crystal wanted to yell and scream at the two but figured it do no good; she walked out of the room and opened the middle door of the hallway. A stench washed over her and she gagged. 

"This must be their son's room," Dumbledore said. 

Crystal closed the door. "What'd he do? Die in there?" 

"Not that I'm aware of. I believe he left with a friend today," Dumbledore told her.

"Dumbledore!"

Crystal turned and saw three Aurors standing at the top of the stairs with their wands drawn. "We got a report of magic in use here, then we heard screaming," one said.

Another was staring at the stretcher. "Bloody hell... what happened to him?" he asked.

Crystal jerked a thumb at the Dursleys' room. "They happened. The magic was us," Crystal told them. "I would like to get my nephew medical treatment if you don't mind."

"Go ahead," the third Auror told her.

"Thank you," Crystal said and looked at Dumbledore. "I'll take him to Pomfrey."

"I'm going to stay and help clean this up," Dumbledore told her. "Don't forget his trunk."

"Albus," she started.

Dumbledore waved the coming comment off. "It wasn't a troll's cave."

~~~~~~


	2. Qudditch and Nightmares

T. K.: I swear my family is cursed.

Neko: The only one cursed in your family is you.

T. K.: Hn.

Tsuki: Jigoku Taiga!

Neko: What?

Tsuki: The poor girl's great-grandmother is in the hospital and it wasn't all that long ago Hunter died and a month before that when Billy died.

T. K.: *burst out in tears and her head falls to the desk* 

Tsuki: Uhhhh...

Neko: BAKA! See chapter one for the disclaimer.

~~~~~~

When Harry awoke two days later he instantly knew where he was. Harry tentatively sat up and looked next to him. 

"Morning," Crystal said smiling with relief. "You really had us scared."

Harry scooted to the far edge of the bed. "Who are you?" he asked.

Crystal smile faded a little. "You don't remember me from the other night?"

Harry thought back and the whole incident in his bedroom came flooding back. "You were in my bedroom, just before Dumbledore came in," he said.

"That's right," Crystal said. "I'm Crystal."

"Crystal Potter if I recall correctly from class," Severus Snape said striding into the room with a goblet in hand.

Crystal scowled at her former professor. "Oh, that's real nice, you slimy git," she told him.

Snape shrugged. "Well, you were going to tell him eventually."

"Crystal Potter?" Harry made her name a question. 

Crystal sighed. "That's right, Crystal Potter."

Harry looked her over. "You're too old to be my sister; too young to be my grandmother... so you're either a cousin or my aunt."

"Your aunt," Crystal confirmed. "I'm James's sister."

"WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Harry yelled as he launched himself at her and hugged her.

Crystal chuckled. "Here I was worried you would hate me."

"Hate you?" Snape asked. "After what I've seen, after what Lily's family put him through... he should be on his knees kissing your boots."

Harry looked back at Snape and Crystal said, "That's a bit extreme, Snape. I'd settle for him moving in with me here at Hogwarts."

"You live here?" Harry asked turning back to Crystal. "How long have you lived here?"

"All of a week," Crystal told him. "I'm not even unpacked, so you'll have to bear with me."

Harry laughed.

"To answer your question of where I've been, running from Voldemort," Crystal said. "I work for Dumbledore in---"

"The Order of the Phoenix," Harry finished, "just like Mum and Dad."

Crystal nodded. "I knew Voldemort wasn't dead and that even if he were dead there would be people out there trying to finish his work. So I am finishing the working Lily and James left."

Snape made an impatient noise and Crystal looked at him. "I can finish this story at another time; you need to rest for a little while longer." Harry looked a little disappointed. "Sorry, Potion Master's orders."

"About time I got a little recognition from you," Snape told her. "Drink this," he ordered Harry thrusting the cup at him.

Harry knew better than to argue with Snape about potions. He may have been a pain, but he knew what he was doing. At least Harry hoped so. He settled himself back on the bed and swallowed the potion, falling asleep in an instant.

Crystal looked at Snape who had grabbed the goblet just before it hit the floor. "Still have those Seeker instincts, I see," she noted.

Snape tossed the goblet at her; she caught it without fumbling. "Still have those Chaser qualities."

Crystal smiled. "Some things you never lose," she said.

~~~~~~

Harry woke the next day to see Dumbledore next to his bed. Outside the sun had just began to rise.

"Hullo," Harry said sitting up but not meeting the Headmaster's eyes.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at Harry. "You'll have to look at me directly eventually, so stop being embarrassed by what happened. You'll have to face what happened to you."

Harry sighed. "I couldn't stop him. I couldn't stop Unc--- Vernon."

"Harry," Dumbledore started, "have you been fed since you went home?"

Harry swallowed. "No and I couldn't write Sirius or anyone else. Vernon took Hedwig just as soon as I walked in the door. I was going to write Ron when Pig brought my gift but I didn't have a quill or anything."

Dumbledore nodded. "Your uncle locked all your supplies in the closet," he said. "Do you know what happened to Hedwig?"

"No, not really," Harry admitted.

Dumbledore sighed. "Eventually she found her way here. Hagrid knew it was she right away and told me."

"Is she all right?" Harry asked, fearing the answer of 'no'.

Dumbledore smiled. "She'll be fine. She may never be up to long trips again but she'll recover," he told Harry. "When Hagrid found her he came straight to me and I knew that you were in trouble. If I had known what the Dursleys were really like I would have never left you there." Harry didn't know what to say to Dumbledore. "Crystal told me that you know whom she is, so I'll explain why you didn't live with her. Crystal has been on Voldemort's, shall we say, Most Wanted List since she was eleven. She lived with a woman you know fairly well, Aragella Figg."

"Mrs. Figg from down the street? The woman who baby-sat me for years?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Aragella watched over you and Crystal for years for me. When you would come to stay with her, Crystal would stay with Minerva."

"Why was I never told I had another aunt?" Harry questioned.

"Crystal was young and then when she grew older and graduated from here she instantly started working for me to keep an eye out for Voldemort."

"Although I didn't do a very good job," Crystal said walking into the Infirmary. "If I had, I would have known about Quirrell and Crouch. As well as Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy."

Dumbledore watched her take the seat on the other side of Harry. "Now, Crystal," he said, "Voldemort had Quirrell under his control long before you graduated and Barty Crouch had escaped before any of us knew he was gone. Even I pointed the finger at Sirius before I knew all the facts."

"But I knew Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper; I had convinced myself that James had changed his mind again or Peter hadn't been up to the job and changed with Sirius," Crystal said in quiet tone, her voice thick with tears.

Harry slid out of his bed and hugged Crystal. "All that matters now is that the truth is known amongst those who matter most," he said reasonably. 

Crystal smiled and hugged her nephew back pulling him into her lap. "Thank you, Harry," she said. Crystal looked at Dumbledore. "Draco's awake and wants to talk," she told him. "He's been having nightmares again."

Dumbledore nodded and started to leave but turned back and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "If you want to talk to anyone, just ask. Don't hold anything inside," he said. Harry smiled up at Dumbledore and nodded. Dumbledore nodded back and left.

"Malfoy's here?" Harry asked Crystal.

"Like I said, if I had paid more attention I would have known about Lucius Malfoy trying to sacrifice his own son," Crystal said.

Harry drew back and looked Crystal in the eye. "He tried to kill Draco?"

Crystal nodded. "Lucius Malfoy was trying to summon a demon to work for Voldemort," Crystal told him, "and to do that he needed someone pure of heart." Harry gave his aunt a funny look. Crystal smiled and shook her head. "You may not have realized it, but Draco's been trying to protect you... he told me about the day on the train at the end of your Fourth Year. And about your First Year. It may not have seemed like it, but he was protecting you."

"How do you know?" Harry asked a bit sullenly.

Crystal laughed. "The first year I came here was the first year Snape started teaching... he made my life a living hell," she said. "Then when I got older, I realized he did it not for fun but because life out there is rough. I've been at the mercy of many a Death Eater and every time I hear Snape taunting and teasing me."

"That helps?" Harry asked.

"Greatly," Crystal said, "it just helps me by knowing that if I could fight back against him, I can fight back against anyone." Harry thought about it. "Draco is doing the same thing to you," she told him. "If you can fight him you can fight anyone."

"I suppose," Harry conceded.

Crystal smiled and kissed his hair. "Trust me, Snape and Draco are an awful lot alike," she said. "I have some news, Herm--- what's her name?"

"Hermione?" Harry supplied.

"Right, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are coming to stay the rest of the summer here," Crystal told him. "Dumbledore invited them so you would have some company more your age and your liking. They'll be here today and we're going to Diagon Alley to do your school shopping."

"Yay," Harry said dully. Crystal smiled and squeezed him in a hug.

~~~~~~

"HARRY!" Hermione Granger yelled as she raced across the grounds of Hogwarts and embraced him in a hug. "Are you okay?"

"'Mione, I'm fine," Harry told her as she cried into his shoulder.

Hermione stepped back to take a look at him. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"'Mione, if he says he's okay," Ron Wesley paused, "well he's probably lying, but believe him anyway."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said sarcastically. Crystal smiled and cleared her throat.

"Crystal!" Ron called out happily as he spotted her.

Crystal smiled wider. "'Lo, Ron."

"Is Charlie here, too?" Ron asked eagerly.

"He'll be joining us in Diagon Alley for lunch," Crystal told him. Her brows furrowed in thought. "Actually, he was the one who made the suggestion."

Ron smiled and it said, _I know something you don't know._ "Good man, my brother, don't you think?"

Crystal arched an eyebrow. "You three hang out... I'll be back in a few."

~~~~~~


	3. Lunch and Shopping

T. K.: *still crying*

Tsuki: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, *continues to apologize*

Neko: The story with T. K.'s great-grandmother is that she has had an aneurysm of the brain, she has pneumonia, and is currently on a respirator. She is going to need surgery but they have yet to _even _schedule it. T. K. is also pissed off at Wal-Mart as they have started to cut her hours from eight to six hours a day. On a six-hour shift you only receive a fifteen-minute break. The Work Force Rules state that for every two hours an employ works he or she receives a fifteen minute break and for six hours and fifteen minutes they receive a fifteen minute break and a half hour lunch. On top of that she's been so worried about her great-grandmother that she gets about two hours of sleep a night. T. K. is _not _a happy camper.

Tsuki: *has stopped apologizing* The wounds Hunter and Billy left on her heart had almost healed but I guess all this has reopened those. Please pray for T. K. and her great-grandmother, Ruby Harris.

~~~~~~

Crystal was headed towards the dungeons and ran right into who she was looking for. "Draco," she said.

Draco Malfoy had backed up a few paces before he'd even seen whom he'd hit. Crystal stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just me, Draco," Crystal said soothingly. "You aren't in trouble, Love."

Draco looked up at Crystal, who very nearly flinched. The doctors at St. Mungo's had told her the scars on his face would fade and they had, but no amount of potions could remove the scared and hurt look in his eyes. That would take time, patience, and love.

"A few of your classmates and I are going to Diagon Alley for school supplies," Crystal told him. 

At the mention of classmates Draco looked away. "I don't want to go," he said instantly.

Crystal slid her hand under his chin and raised his face back up to hers. "Are you sure?" she asked. "You're going to need supplies and a new wand." Draco flinched. Lucius Malfoy had snapped Draco's before he'd started the ritual to summon the demon. 

Draco bit his lower lip. "I guess I do need a few things," he said. Then suddenly he'd wrapped himself around Crystal. "You won't leave me alone will you?" he asked scared at the thought of all the people.

Crystal ran her hand over his back. "If things get too bad, tell me and we'll find someplace quiet for you," she said. "I won't let anything happen to you." 

Draco slowly let go and looked at himself, he was dressed in a pair of broken down blue jeans that Crystal had found in her trunk (they had been James's) and a white t-shirt. "I can't go like this," he said.

Crystal smiled and said, "Sure you can." Crystal dropped her wizard's robes to reveal a crimson tank top and a pair of faded blue jean shorts.

Draco looked her over and noticed a tattoo running down her thigh. "Interesting design," he said. It looked like fire running up her leg, in the middle of the flames sat the Marauder's crest. 

Crystal looked at it. "I've had it for ages," she said. "Let's get out of here."

~~~~~~

"I was wondering if you were ever going to show up!" Charlie said standing up and hugging Crystal. Mrs. Weasley stood up and hugged Draco and Harry. 

"You poor dears!" she said, starting to cry. "You're both welcome at the house any time."

Ron threw his brother an exasperated look that said, _What's she doing here?_

Charlie smiled and shrugged. "Let's sit down," he said. "Mum, let them breathe please."

Harry looked thankful and Draco stood there slightly shocked. Crystal laid a hand on his shoulder and led him to a seat.

Harry sat down on Crystal's left side with Draco on her right; Charlie sat across from her looking disappointed. 

Crystal leaned over to Harry and said, "I'm going to take Draco to Olivander's."

Harry nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

"By the time we get done, you'll probably still be at the Quidditch Supply Shop," Crystal told him. "If not, here's your book list." She handed him the list as the waitress appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi! How are you today?" she asked a little too cheerily.

Everyone nodded and said, "Fine."

"That's great, I'm Diane and I'll be your server," she told them. "Here are your menus and I'll be back in a minute to get your drink orders."

"Little ray of sunshine, isn't she?" Draco said after she had walked away, pursuing the menu.

Crystal smiled. "We can't all be as smooth and cool as you, Draco."

Draco looked at her and arched a silvery blonde eyebrow. "I know," he said.

Beside Crystal, Harry let out a sigh of frustration and relief. _Still the same Draco,_ he thought.

But Crystal saw beyond the exterior and into the little boy who appeared in her doorway of her bedroom asking if he could sleep with her for fear of the monster he called a father living under his bed.

~~~~~~

"How about this one?" Olivander asked handing Draco another wand. He had so far tried twenty and couldn't find one with the right feel to it.

Draco flicked the wand and the chair Crystal had her feet propped up on exploded in a cloud of splinters.

Crystal looked at the pile of kindling. "I think not," she said slowly. "Repairo!" she said waving her wand for the twenty-first time since they had entered the shop. The chair reassembled itself and Crystal propped her feet back up.

Draco handed the wand back to Olivander. "I give up!" he said.

"Now, now," Olivander said, "I have yet to not have the right wand for a person."

Draco looked about worn out as Olivander went into the back and picked out another wand. "Ten inches, willow, a werewolf hair, velvet from the antlers of a stag, two hairs of a Grim, and two unicorn hairs."

Crystal looked at her own wand. Fifteen inches, willow, three werewolf hairs, velvet from the antlers of a stag, a hair of a Grim, and two unicorn hairs. Draco swished the wand and sparks flew from the tip. Crystal hid her amazement with a smile.

"EXCELLENT!" Olivander crowed. "I've only made one other wand like that and that woman right there is the one holding it. It was a special order."

Draco looked at Crystal as she slid her wand into its sheath on her arm.

Crystal paid Olivander and together she and Draco left Olivander's Wand Shop.

"Why did you have your wand special made?" Draco asked.

Crystal smiled. "My brother and his friends... they were a werewolf and Animagi. James was a stag and when he shed his antler velvet, he gave it to me. His other friend was a Grim and I used to brush his fur a lot; I could pick the hairs of his werewolf friend off James after he came back from guarding him on a full moon. I myself am an Animagus, I chose the form of a unicorn or should I say it chose me. I was trying for a deer but instead became a unicorn. 

"I took all these things that were important to me to Olivander, a piece of James, a piece of Padfoot, a piece of Moony, and a piece of myself. I had them made into a wand that I would be attuned to me, apparently though, they're attuned to you as well."

"This was a wand specifically made for you?" Draco asked.

Crystal nodded. "I knew Olivander had made another _like_ it," she said.

Draco looked the wand over and twirled it between his fingers. "It feels different from my old one," he said, "lighter, I think."

"The one had before this one," she said, drawing her wand, "was twelve inches, heartstring of a Chinese Fireball, and oak. It never worked when I really needed it after I got older. I still have it somewhere. When I graduated Hogwarts the first thing I did was have this one made and it has never let me down. I can understand why it was connected with me, so why does it connect to you?"

"Why would something that is part you, part your brother, and part his friends have a connection with me?" Draco asked.

"Harry's wand connected with him because of the phoenix feather that is in his and Voldemort's wands... Everyone has some reason that makes their wand special, work for them better than any other." Crystal tapped her wand against the back of her left hand in thought.

Draco looked at her and smirked. "Don't worry about it now," he said, "let's just get the rest of our stuff and get back to Hogwarts."

~~~~~~


	4. New Year

T. K.: *sobbing uncontrollably*

Neko: *standing beside her, unsure of what to do* Should I get you some tea?

Tsuki: Bleeding idiot! Her great-grandmother just died. I don't think tea---

T. K.: *choked* Thank you, Neko. Tea would be fine.

Tsuki: You heard her, get some tea!

Neko: *rolls his eyes* Ruby Harris died at 4:47 pm in her Kingsport, TN home. She was survived by her husband, seven children, thirteen grandchildren, and eight great-grandchildren. Luckily, T. K. had this written. Her cousin, White Wolf, is hiding in the library. We don't own Harry Potter.

~~~~~~

Draco oozed into a chair as Crystal shut the door to her rooms. Draco and Crystal had been sharing quarters since she had brought him back to Hogwarts from St. Mungo's.

"Tired?" she asked sitting down on her couch.

Draco nodded sleepily. It was almost eight o'clock by the time Draco, Harry, Crystal, Ron, and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts and close to ten before they had finish dinner and said goodnight.

"I suggest you go to bed, before you fall asleep in that chair," Crystal said.

The blonde smiled at her. "But, it's so comfortable," he said.

"The last time you fell asleep in a chair you were stiff for two days and too stubborn to take a pain potion," she reminded him.

Draco nodded and got up. "Goodnight," he said.

"'Night," she called as he went into his room, leaving the door open slightly. Crystal didn't extinguish the fire she had going and went to her own room. Several hours went peacefully by until Crystal woke up with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She listened to the silence and heard it. Draco thrashing in his bed, moaning, begging for his father to stop, he then begged for his mother to save him. 

By the time Crystal had entered Draco's room, his whimpers and moans had turned to full-blown screams. 

"Draco," Crystal said taking his hand and squeezing it gently while her other hand stroked his hair and face, tracing the scars that were no longer there but she knew the faded cuts by heart, "Draco, you're okay, you're safe." Draco quieted a bit but still moaned and squirmed. Crystal lay down beside him and continued to play with his hair. "You're okay, I'm here and Lucius can't get you," she whispered. Draco's eyes opened slowly and Crystal breathed a sigh of relief. Draco turned on his side and buried his head into the crook of her neck. 

"I saw them," Draco said, "I keep seeing them. A stag, a wolf, a Grim, and an unicorn." Crystal's eyes widened. "When what happened... happened, I saw the unicorn standing behind my father and I knew it was there to save me."

Crystal nodded. She had been in animal form when she'd been to rescue Draco, Lucius had already started to ritual when Crystal had shown up. Narcissa had stood to the side and watched her only child mutilated and abused. Crystal had galloped full speed at Lucius and reared up on her hind legs, then thundered down on him. She hadn't killed him, but as she had watched Draco over the next month and now she wished she had. 

"But behind the unicorn, I saw a Grim and a wolf and between both of them was this stag," Draco said. "It seemed like they were waiting for something to happen, when one of the Death Eaters tried to hurt the unicorn the stag came to its rescue and knocked him down."

Crystal thought back to Malfoy Manor. She had just trampled Lucius and a Death Eater came at her, then he'd fallen over on his side dead. The doctors at St. Mungo's couldn't explain it but it seemed as if his side had been hit and his ribs collapsed on his lung and punctured his heart.

"The Death Eater started to flee and that's where I draw a blank," Draco finished. "I must have been half-delirious by this point in time. I mean, James Potter is gone and his friend was a werewolf but it was a new moon that night."

Crystal smiled. "Maybe, even though James is dead, he's still protecting me," she said. "Think me half-delirious if you will."

Draco looked up at her and smiled. "A ghost Animagus and his phantom friends."

~~~~~~

The days went by quickly and quietly, Crystal spent most of her time perfecting her lesson plan while Harry and the others roamed the school learning all its secrets. Only one major name calling match broke out and that was between Snape and Crystal who at the end of it just looked at each other from the four inches separating them and smiled at each other. 

Soon August 31st was upon the group and the professors were bustling around, preparing for their classes. Crystal and Snape were in the Potions Lab making one last check of the potion's supplies. 

"Woolly Wart," Crystal said as she went over the checklist Snape had made up.

"Check," he said, locating the bottle of a red fuzzy-looking herb.

"That's it, Severus," she said sitting down on a student table, "we have been over this room three times with a fine toothed comb."

Snape pursed his lips in thought. "But I still feel I'm missing something," he said looking the room over.

"Sev, you even know what you're assigning for homework the first day of class!" Crystal said exasperated.

Snape nodded once. "Is Wolfsbane on that list?" he asked.

"Yes, with three checkmarks beside it."

"I know I'm forgetting something!"

Crystal removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I can't think of anything," she told him. "Did you remember to wash your hair?"

"Very funny," he said, "I washed it this morning."

"I thought it looked clean," she said.

"Did you check your room?"

Crystal nodded. "Twice with Draco and once with Harry and Hermione," she told him.

Snape stood there thinking and Crystal watched his face. "That's everything, I wrote it all down as I thought about it over the summer," he said finally sitting down beside Crystal.

"The fifth!" Crystal exclaimed. "We forgot to ask someone to cover our classes on the fifth for the Malfoys' trial!"

"How on earth did we forget that?" Snape asked.

Crystal looked at him. "Well, between Draco and Harry, scheduling classes, and life in general it wasn't an easy thing to remember."

"Still," Snape said, "we have to find someone to watch our classes."

Crystal sat thinking. "I know!" she finally exclaimed. "We'll send them to the Great Hall, Albus is in and out of there all the time and the ghost come and go. We should just put signs up on the doors and tell the students it's silent reading."

Snape nodded. "That'll work, just remember to tell Dumbledore about it."

"We can do it now, the students should be arriving about now."

~~~~~~

Crystal entered the Great Hall with Severus, Professor Minerva McGonagall stood waiting at the top of the stairs. Crystal smiled at her.

"You two are almost late," McGonagall scolded.

"Professor--- Minerva, I'm twenty-seven, and a professor," Crystal pointed out.

McGonagall shook her head. "I know, some days I just forget." McGonagall smiled. "I'm a bit worried about two Potters in this school at the same time."

"Glad I'm not the only one," Snape said, then took Crystal by the arm and led her inside before she could get off a smart retort.

Dumbledore smiled at the two as they entered the Great Hall. Draco sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, chatting amiably. Draco still wore Slytherin robes and would still attend classes with Slytherin, but he would be staying in Crystal's quarters. Harry had been told the password (Marauders Rule) and Crystal had set up a bed for him in Draco's room, at Draco's insistence.

Draco looked at Crystal, then his watch. "It's almost time," Draco said.

"Stay strong, Draco," Hermione said.

Ron nodded. "And don't let your guard down."

"Crystal will be right up there," Harry told him in a voice you would use to comfort a child, "and we're right here."

Draco nodded. "Thank you," he said before walking over to the Slytherin table and sitting close to end towards the Teacher's table.

"Just say my name if anything goes wrong or you feel uncomfortable," Crystal told him. "Severus or I will be there to help you." Snape nodded his agreement.

__

The question is will it be enough? Crystal asked herself. Once a panic attack gripped Draco, it was almost impossible to help him get control without a calming charm or potion. 

A stampede of feet and voices filtered into the Hall and Crystal saw Draco and Harry tense up. "Breathe, boys," Crystal said. "Remember your calming exercises."

Draco and Harry took a deep breath through their noses and held it for a three count before exhaling through their mouths. They did this several times before Harry put a smile on and Draco slouched gracefully in his chair, looking bored.

The doors opened and Crystal leaned over Snape's lap to speak with Dumbledore. "We forgot to cover our classes---"

"Not mention our asses," Snape muttered so that only Crystal heard.

"On the fifth," Crystal said as if the Potion's Master had said nothing. "We thought we could just send them here for silent reading."

Dumbledore nodded. "That would be fine. How long will you be gone?"

"For only a day, we hope," Crystal said. 

"What if it's more than a day?" Dumbledore asked.

"Then I shall smite Cornelius Fudge down and lead a revolution to get a new Minister of Magic," Crystal said with conviction in her voice and a smile on her face. "I'm sure one of the Weasleys would want the job."

Dumbledore smiled and shook his head.

"If it takes more than a day," Crystal said seriously, "we'll let you know and you may do what you feel you must with our students."

"Potter," Snape said.

"Yes, Severus?"

"Your nephew has the oddest blush and the meanest look in his eyes," Snape told her. "If he's going to kill me, I don't want it to be over this."

Crystal smiled at Dumbledore and sat up straight in her own chair.

McGonagall led the next generation of Hogwarts students in and told them how they would be sorted. "But before we start, Professor Dumbledore has a few start of term announcements."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. First and foremost, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason, and is off limits to all students. Secondly, Mr. Filch, our schools caretaker, would like to remind you that there shall be no magic practice allowed in the halls. Lastly, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Crystal Potter."

A ripple went through the students and Harry just smiled and nodded. "She's my other aunt," he told anyone who asked. "I didn't think I had another one."

Already, the Slytherins were making plans to turn Crystal's year into a nightmare.

"And on that note, let the Sorting begin," Dumbledore said. When the Sorting finished the start of term feast began and Crystal was watching Harry and Draco nervously. Both seemed to be getting the third degree from their house mates. Harry was obviously taking it better than Draco.

"Severus?" 

"Yes?"

"I think you need to go save Draco," Crystal said. Snape stood instantly and made his way to his house's table. Soon he and Draco were leaving the Hall and Crystal was breathing a large sigh of relief.

Harry looked at his aunt who was soon following Snape's plan and walking to the Gryffindor table. "Hullo," she said to the table. "Harry, may I have a word with you?" Harry nodded and walked out of the Great Hall with her.


	5. In Memory of Ruby

T. K.: *her green eyes are puffy but dry* People have their ways of drowning their sorrows, mine is to write. As anyone who has read my last couple of stories that I just posted knows, I just lost my great-grandmum, Ruby Harris. *Pauses and takes a deep breath* Mamaw Ruby knew her time on earth was growing short, I thought she would out live me. She departed from this world at 4:47 on Wednesday, September 18, 2002. 

On the anniversary 9/11 I had to work, every ten minutes I would hear a siren. I would jump and look at the TV across from me hanging from the ceiling; it was showing the destruction of the Twin Towers. I thought myself lucky that no one I knew had been in there. Mamaw was in the hospital at the time but the doctors were pessimistic that she would recover. I was sure she could recover, she had had a minor stroke a few years before and recovered fully and since her stroke she had two heart attacks. At the hospital, Mamaw would respond to lights, sounds, and people. She knew we were there, even if she didn't quite remember our names. 

I was told Mamaw had had an aneurysm. I wasn't quite sure what it was but I knew that it could be drained off and the doctors had been trying since they found out what it was. But the damned thing was putting out as much fluid as they were removing. I was also told they could do surgery, but there was a chance she could go into a vegetative state. 

Finally, my family decided she would go home and that was where she stayed until she died. Mamaw's hospital bed was set up in the dining room (the only room that was big enough for all the hospital equipment). I felt like I was all alone in the world when I saw her. My only real confidant, except my cousin, White Wolf, and my muses, was leaving me. I refused to cry in front of my family when I saw her; I'm the strong one in my family. God, I'm turning into Chang Wufei of Draco Malfoy. I suppose that is why my other cousins call me the 'Ice Queen' behind my back when they think I can't hear them. 

My cousin, White Wolf, came to Mamaw's later that day and we escaped to the back bedroom and lost ourselves in the world of Resident Evils and Final Fantasies. I could hear everyone in the dining room and then finally I heard the breathing machine cut off. Mamaw breathed on her own for ten minutes, my Papaw Lonnie, her husband and my great-granddad, encouraged her to come back and not leave him. But even Papaw knew her time had come and finally Mamaw past away. The nurse announced her time of death and the undertakers came, I couldn't watch her taken away so I left and went to the store for cigarettes and dinner.

My best friend was the first person I called, telling her the details such as the time of the viewing and the funeral home and the burial time. She went with me, held my hand and gave me tissues as I cried for the first time in forever in front of my family. My Aunt Pat's husband, Uncle Terry, delivered the final blow to my weakened dam built around my tears and emotions with the eulogy. "Everyone Ruby liked felt as if they were one of her children. Not a Sunday went by when her kitchen wasn't filled with family and Sunday Dinner. Ruby Harris is sitting at God's feet, rocking Baby Eli, as she did all her children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Dear God, please deliver this message, 'Mamaw Ruby, we miss you'." *Pauses to wipe her eyes*

My Mamaw was 81-years-old; she had seven children, six of which I am glad to call my great-aunts and great-uncles and one of which I am ashamed to call my own grandmother. She had thirteen grand-children ten of them I am proud to call cousins, one I love as my aunt and the other is a Welfare mom I am forced to call another aunt and one I praise as my own mother. She also had eight great-grandchildren, one who has yet to be born, four who I love as cousins be they first or third, one whom I can't stand who came from the Welfare mom, and one who I call sister and would not trade for anyone.

Mamaw was my support system, always there to listen, to feed me when I had nothing in my house, to buy me cigarettes when I was broke from paying rent and bills, to let me stay at her house when I was afraid in my own. Mamaw Ruby was always there for her family and those she considered family. I feel lucky to have know that pillar of strength. But...

Mamaw Ruby, I miss you with every fiber of my being.


End file.
